New Years
by inkpaperlove
Summary: Hotch and Emily get a little too unprofessional at the party. A prompt from Chit Chat on Author's Corner.
1. Chapter 1

***AN: Hey guys, this is a prompt from Chit Chat on Author's Corner that has to do with New Years Eve (whoops, a little late ****) My assigned pairing is Emily/Hotch and the prompts are: countdown, confetti, and kiss. I'm so excited! P.S. JJ/Morgan were paired beforehand***

****Disclaimer: I do not own Emily/Hotch or any of the other CM characters****

**New Years Eve: 2:07 pm **

Emily Prentiss sprawled out over her bed, tangling the sheets around her legs. It was already two in the afternoon, could she avoid the day any longer? She was the Supervisory Special Agent of theBAU, but her dream job was turning into her nightmare. The long nights were killing her, and if she actually fell asleep it was clutching her gun, a Glock 19 (just in case an axe murderer broke into her apartment). And on top of it all, she was on her… never mind. So when she turned to find that today just happened to be the big New Year's Eve party Hotch was throwing at some fancy French hotel, the words "screw it" came easily to mind.

"Mwaga flackin schmakin," Emily grumbled, reaching to the ground for a baggy tee to put over her tank top.

Her apartment was small and cozy, with a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen/living room area. It was mainly bare of personal memorabilia, asides from the plastic, three foot high Christmas tree crammed guilty into the corner. After starting the shower, she padded into the kitchen to start her coffee. Her cell phone lay on the kitchen counter, along with a half eaten chocolate bar.

"You have 3 new messages," the monotonic voice echoed, "Press 1 to here them, press 2 for-" Prentiss dialed a 1.

"_Hey its JJ, calling to remind you that I'm coming over at four so we can get ready for the party tonight… so… call me back, bye!" _ -beep-

"_Hey…ummm…me again, its noon and you haven't called me back yet… are we still on for today?" _–beep-

"_Emily… where are you? If you don't call me within the hour I'm not going to be able to make it today… so…" _–beep- Prentiss cursed under her breath, poor JJ was probably pacing her own apartment waiting for the phone call. She dialed the number, and held the phone to her ear, before taking another bite of the chocolate.

"Hey JJ, its Em-"…

**Emily's Apartment Lobby: 9:37 pm**

"C'mon JJ, we're gonna be late," Emily tugged the skinny blonde away from the mirror.

"I'm-not-ready," she huffed, sprinkling more glitter over her face, "Garcia told me glitter, glitter, glitter."

"She's _always_ glittery," Prentiss rolled her eyes before taking the glitter puff away and shoving it into her purse, "And I'm not paying the cab driver to sit outside on the curb."

"How do I look?"

"You look fine."

"Really?"

"No, you look like a sparkly freaking whore," Emily joked, nudging JJ out the door.

"Really?" JJ looked alarmed, "I need to grab my cover up!"

"Slow down, Jayge," Prentiss pushed her out the door, "Since when did you get so… _shallow_?"

"Since Derek and I were sharing a hotel room, stupid Hotch," JJ winked, passing the cab driver a hand full of cash.

**At the Belle R****ivière Hotel 10 :39**

When Hotch had said a French hotel, Prentiss had imagined a fancy banquet with Escargot à la Bourguignonne and classical music. She wasn't expecting a DJ and a disco ball. The hall was packed of writhing bodies, dancing and shaking to the vulgar hip hop music. Derek and JJ grinded against each other, shots of whiskey in hand. Emily suddenly felt overdressed in her slinky black dress.

"They got the DJs messed up," Hotch half shouted over the music, putting his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Whoops," she giggled, steering him over to an abandoned table in the lobby, away from the music.

"You guys are never going to let me live this down are you?" he half smiled, opening a can of beer and loosening his tie.

"So what happened to the escargot you ordered," Prentiss joked, sipping some fruity cocktail. Hotch shrugged, running his hands through his hair. His eyes were lined and slightly bruised, from going hours without sleep. He probably felt just as bad as she did.

"So where's Jack?"

"I hired a babysitter," he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not going to be able to stay away till midnight are you?" she smiled, rubbing her hand against his. He looked sharply at her, and she folded her hands on her lap.

"That was inappropriate," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing pink. Hotch stood up to leave, disappearing back into the hall with the blaring music. Blinking back tears, she grabbed another drink and retreated back to the table alone… all alone.

**The Hall: 11:55**

"Now listen up ladies and gents," The DJ drawled over the microphone, "Its time for the last dance of the night, the dance, so grab your special someone and bring it to the dance floor." Some cheesy love song started pumping out of the speakers, squealing _oooooooooohs _and _oh baby_. Emily looked around, clueless. Hotch cleared his throat behind her.

"Would you like to dance- er- professionally?"

"Yes sir," Prentiss nodded placing his hand on her shoulder. They revolved in a circle.

"This is strictly business," he murmured.

"Of course sir," she nodded.

"Alright," the DJ reappeared on the mic, "It is time for the countdown. 20, 19, 18.."

"17," Emily breathed.

"16," Hotch grinned.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Confetti sprinkled over Hotch and Emily, then the unthinkable happened. He was pressed against her lips, hands pushing her against him. And. It. Felt. Wonderful.

***The END! ***** **


	2. Chapter 2

***AN: Hey lovers of the hotness known as Aaron Hotchner. It's been a year since I updated this one shot, however a request from musicxlife4 urged me to continue with a JJ/Morgan scene so I decided I might as well continue with Hotch/Emily. Enjoy!***

****Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is owned by people with lots of money. I own lots of socks.** **

December 13, 2011

EPOV

**Serial killer in Denver. 3 families slaughtered. We leave 8:00 am tomorrow. –AH**

Typical. My 4 am YMCA and Starbucks ritual disturbed because of my asshole boss. The same asshole boss that kept me tossing and turning until my alarm clock goes off at 4. The asshole boss that forced me to go through several pairs of panties and yet he didn't even have enough courage to look me in the eye. All because of that one kiss last New Years. The weeks that followed I strived to gain his attention back. I spent my nights flipping through teenage magazines and Google-ing love advice. I exchanged my Chucks and sweatshirts for pumps and lingerie sets. Despite all of my hard work, Aaron Hotchner avoided me. After the third month, I interpreted the cold silence from Hotch as disdain and our kiss was nothing more than a mix of whiskey and stupid New Years tradition.

**FLASHBACK- June 17th, 2011**

"Emily?" I glanced up from an old profile into the bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks of JJ. Her sweater was slightly twisted around her body and her hair had dissolved into a mess of frizzy tangles. I knew that look. The post orgasmic, I-just-had-amazing-office-sex look. I never knew that Morgan had fantasies about desk sex.

She took a deep breath, "It's Friday."

I shrugged, "Has been all day. Your point?" I gathered up the stack of profiles and began to rearrange them alphabetically. _If she plans on giving me the details of her getting hot and bothered behind closed blinds then she has another thing coming. _

"It's margarita night. Garcia's buying and she's going to through a hissy fit if you skip out for the third night in a row."

"Jayge, I have work to do maybe next time," I grabbed another profile and laid it out on my desk.

"You said that last week. And the week before that. Yet you're still working on the same stack of profiles. Come on Emily, there's a new bartender and he's H-O-T."

Suddenly I felt disgusted, this girl in front of me was supposed to be my best friend, yet all I wanted was for her to go away.

"Normally Jennifer I would tell you that you can have him, but now that you're fucking a coworker I guess that isn't an option. I'm going to ask you to leave me alone one last time before I slap you so hard that it'll turn that pretty blonde head of yours," I snarled. _Oh. My. God. I just turned my best friend against me. _Her face fell, eyes brimming with tears.

"Jayge-I'm so-"

"Forget it," she whispered, "Don't talk to me."

**PRESENT**

I stood in front of my closet, my travel bag waiting patiently on the bed. JJ had emailed out room arrangements late last night. Due to bad weather and flight delays, many hotels were full leading the team to cozy up into two 2-bedroom suites. The email still blinked on the screen of my macbook.

To: 

From: 

Subject: December Denver Case Hotel Rooms

Severe blizzards in Denver has caused flights to be canceled and most of the hotels are booked. I've managed to obtain two 2-bedroom suites, however there are going to be 2-4 people per room. To avoid confusion upon arrival, I have assigned people to each specific room. Room 136C has two rooms that each have two queen sized beds and an adjoining bathroom. Assigned to this room: Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and I. Room 247B has two rooms each with one king sized bed and an adjoining bathroom. Assigned to this room: Hotch and Emily.

_Hotch and Emily. Maybe JJ doesn't hate me after all_. After an hour and a half search through my closet, I had managed narrow my search for shoes between two pairs. The first was a classy pair of black ballerina flats, while the second box contained a 5 inch high set of fuck-me heels. Delicious. Despite any of Hotch's objections, he would be forced to spend his nights in a hotel room with me and Victoria's Secret. I opted for the innocent flats, tossing the heels into my travel bag (just in case). I tossed in a few cardigans, dark washed jeans, and several sets of sexy undies, my toiletries, and an entire pack of razors. My iPhone beeped, JJ's grin lighting up the screen of my phone *New Message*.

**Have fun tonight with Hotch ;) miss you xo –JJ **

Look out Hotch. Ready or not here I come.

**AN: I know it is short but it is certainly not over YET. This is probably going to be changing over to an M rating soon because my pervy mind is on Christmas break. R&R! xo **


End file.
